Kim torture's
by 17lakect
Summary: Well guy's, Kim possible now want's to torture Ron, shego, and drakken.


Ok, this is M rated for torture or whatever so if you don't read this if you don't like to imagine bad stuff or if you're a kid younger than 16 or 18. If this story just gives you nightmare's then I'm sorry, if you want something to stop that from happening then read my "Dark knight collides" story if you want your dreams to have awesomeness. Have fun!

So it starts off in the abandon torture room, Kim is cleaning up the place, she wants to torture drakken, shego, and Ron (Don't ask she just want's too by the way she's at age 16), it took her about an hour, and the day was Saturday by the way, after she cleaned the torture room, she found a dominatrix outfit and a mask sometime at nighttime and stole it, after that she takes drakken 1st to the torture room and tie him up like an X symbol. She decides to talk in Seductive voice in order to not blow her cover and have seductive smiles and grins just to show that she is a femme fatal that is going to punish the bad guys.

Drakken: (Wake's up and moans)

Kim possible: (Walk's in the room) Do you like your new room doctor?

Drakken: Who the heck are you?

Kim possible: You can call me anything.

Drakken: Where- where are we?

Kim possible: You can just tell about the stuff, you keep making crime's to take over the world but fails (Walk's over to drakken slowly, corner's him, and laugh's softly) does Kim make you angry (Grab's a burner) or sad? (Sting's drakken's neck)

Drakken: OW! (Struggles roughly)

Kim possible: Angry. (Punched the back of his head) your such a pathetic villain, come on. You do realize that a guy like you has tried to conquer the world too many times, (Grab's the whip) you need to be punished for all the crime's you did.

Drakken: (Now scared) no, please let me go, I can stop all of this and help Kim save other world's!

Kim possible: (Grin's) It's too late, you done too many bad things, (Point's the back of the whip) criminal (Point's to her) and punisher, you are the criminal and I am the punisher. (Walk's behind drakken) Now, I'm going to teach you why you should stop doing criminal things, something painful for me to enjoy, whipping (Whips drakken including while she is talking and he is screaming) it will be a pleasure to hear you scream too!

Drakken keep's screaming and screaming, Kim keep's whipping drakken, she enjoys it, she feels like a devil, and she keep's smiling for torturing him. She whipped drakken 40 time's, she is about to release him but she is going to do one thing 1st.

Kim possible: Who's the master?

Drakken: (Whimper's)

Kim possible: (Whip's drakken again) who's the master?

Drakken: y-y-

Kim possible: (Whip's drakken again) who's the master?

Drakken: Please-

Kim possible: (Whip's drakken again) who's the master?

Drakken: Your-y-

Kim possible: (Whip's drakken again) I'm going to ask you one more time, if you don't say it loud and quick, I'm going to whip you 10 time's. Who is the master?

Drakken: You are!

Kim possible: Say it louder.

Drakken: (Yell's) YOU ARE!

Kim possible: (Smile's) that's much better. (Unties him) this is what you get for trying to conquer the world. (About to use knockout gas) Goodnight. (Spray's at him) you are next shego. (Grin's in evil, seductive look) and then you Ron, and after I'm done punishing you guy's, you are about to be in a big surprise.

Kim take's shego in the torture room while she was still knocked out, and tie's her up. She take's drakken into electric cage where she can torture with electricity but not yet until she gets the other 2 whipped.

Shego: (Wake's up and moans)

Kim possible: Hello shego, how are you tonight?

Shego: Where- where am I?

Kim possible: I asked you a question, are you gotta tell me? (Beat) Guess not. Well, you are where a teacher is about to teach you why you should not like being on the bad side and why you should stay with the GO team years ago.

Shego: (Worries) what are you going to do to me?

Kim possible: (Smiles evilly) Oh, you'll see.

Shego: Who are you?

Kim possible: Your punisher, a punisher that will whip you into ship to teach you about all the bad things you done. (Gets ready to whip her)

Shego: (Scared) No, please no!

Kim possible: (Grin's) I love to hear you scream and I'm sorry but your begging is not accepted, by the way since you never answered my question I will whip you even more a little bit.

Shego: I WAS FINE, YOU GOT YOUR ANSWER!

Kim possible: Too late, time to be whipped. (Whip's shego)

Shego: (Scream's in pain)

Kim possible: (Still whipping shego) you like that? You want more?

Shego: NO!

Kim possible: (Kept whipping her) come on, you deserve it. Welcome to the devil's place.

Shego: STOP!

Kim possible: (Stops whipping) keep whining I will whip you even more, I think I'll whip you until you die. Do you like that?

Shego: No, I'll stop whining just don't kill me!

Kim possible: (Grin's) Good. (Continues to whip her again)

Shego: (Scream's in pain)

Kim possible kept grinning when she kept whipping shego and she whipped shego 56 time's.

Shego: OWWWWWWWWW!

Kim possible: Had enough?

Shego: Yes!

Kim possible: Do I have to whip you anymore?

Shego: NO!

Kim possible: Do !? Because if you want more then I'll give you more. (She said as she licks Shego's back neck.)

Shego: NO, I DON'T WANT ANYMORE JUST STOP!

Kim possible: OK, if you want to be untied you're gotta have to do some things: Call me master.

Shego: Call you what?

Kim possible: (Whip's shego) I said call me master.

Shego: Master?

Kim possible: Say it louder.

Shego: Master!

Kim possible: Say it even louder.

Shego: MASTER!

Kim possible: Ok now say "Untie me please"

Shego: Untie me please!

Kim possible: With a cherry on top.

Shego: With a cherry on top!

Kim possible: That's a good girl. (Unties her) that is what you get for doing criminal thing's, (Grab's the knockout spray) Goodnight. (Spray's on her) now it's your turn Ron.

She takes shego in the electricity cage and gets Ron to find that he is awake, but he doesn't have Rufus with Ron.

Ron stoppable: Kim?

Kim possible: There is no Kim around. Say, how's your nap here?

Ron stoppable: It was nothing special, where's Rufus?

Kim possible: He's safe and not harmed, now come over here.

Ron stoppable: What are you gotta do to me?

Kim possible: I said come over here.

Ron stoppable: Please tell me what you want.

Kim possible: (Walk's up to Ron in sexy way and grab's him by the arm) you are here to be punished; you've been a doing bad things even to this day.

Ron stoppable: What did I do?!

Kim possible: Well, you sometimes get bad grades and you won't stop bothering with the lady's and getting their attention. (Tie's him up) now, it is time for you to be punished.

Ron stoppable: (Scared) Please don't! Why the punishment for that?!

Kim possible: (Grab's her whip) you keep going on and on if that helps, but since you are not too bad then I won't whip you too much. But If you whine I will add extra time for your punishment.

Ron stoppable: (Whisper's) Oh, please no.

Kim possible: (Grin's) Oh, please yes. Happy screaming. (Start's the whipping)

Ron stoppable: (Scream's in pain)

32 whip's later:

Kim possible: Now, call me master.

Ron stoppable: What?

Kim possible: (Whip's him) call me master or I will whip you again for 10 more time's. Say it loud.

Ron stoppable: (Yell's) Master!

Kim possible: (Giggle's) That's more like it, (Unties Ron and drag's him) looks like I didn't have to whip you too many time's but get ready for this part.

Ron stoppable: What part?

Kim possible: You will see. (Gets to the electricity cages)

Ron stoppable: Why- why the cage and why are those 2 here?

Kim possible: (Puts Ron's face closer to Kim) Oh this isn't just a cage, they deserve to be punished for all the bad things they did (Puts the finger around Ron's chest) but since you didn't too many bad stuff then I'm not gotta hurt you too many time's. (Put's Ron in the cage and walk's into the lever) now, have a shocking time. (Pull's the lever to cause electricity to flow in the cages and their bodies.) You will keep having the pain, remember, remember, and remember.

She stop's the electricity and put's week Ron out from the cage and she continues the torture.

Kim possible: (Feel's good for the entire painful scream's the 2 make) Oh yeah, I love their scream's, it makes me feel worthy of a devil. (Giggles)

34 seconds later:

She stop's the electric torture and drag's drakken and shego into a pool, a pool where after electricity flows in the water they will die. She notice that Ron kept crawling to safety but she walks up to him, picks him up, and drags him to the pool.

Drakken: (After getting dragged into the pool) what is this? Why the pool?

Kim possible: Oh, it's the pool of death.

Shego: Death?!

Kim possible: (walk's into the lever) Right after I pull this lever, you will all die in the water by electricity.

Ron stoppable: NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL US! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KILL US!?

Kim possible: (Smile seductively and unmasked herself.) Because I'm the devil and you deserve to be dead because of what you all did. You can scream now if you want.

?: No, No, (Lever pulled) NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Cut to Kim at the bed) NO, NO! (Breath's heavily)

Ann possible: KIMME!

James possible: You just had a nightmare!

Kim possible: (Crying and hugged both parent's then calms down a bit) is Ron OK?!

Ann possible: He is, you last seen him since after school.

Kim possible: What happened to drakken and shego?

James possible: They are still on the loose. What nightmare did you have?

Kim possible: I-I tortured and killed them. So this never happened?

Ann possible: That never happened Kim, everything is OK now.

Kim possible: (Cries)

The nightmare is over for Kim, it was a bad dream all this time, after that nightmare Kim hadn't gone back to sleep but lucky for her it was Sunday at 4AM the morning, and after that nightmare she tries to forget about it and move on with more of saving the world.

THE END

Well guy's, I know it's a dark ending but it was only a dream, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you feel bad about the story then try watching something awesome to help you forget about the story. Oh, and will you make more of Kim possible and Batman the animated series crossover stories if that's OK with you? Thanks and bye.


End file.
